Todo Cambia
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: El amor por Inuyasha ha desaparecido y con él el hilo rojo de Kagome cambio de dueño. Un dueño que jamás creyó amar en su vida humana. SessKag.


Esa noche después de llorar por largo rato se dio por vencida. Ya no rogaría más a aquel que la lastimó de la peor manera.

—Ya no lloraré más por ti imbécil. —prometió a la luna y a aquel gran manto de estrellas para después regalarles un suspiro.

Caminó de regreso a su campamento no faltaba mucho para que Inuyasha regresara y viera que ella no estaba en su saco para dormir.

Y justo eso pasó al acostarse ella en su lugar llegó aquel mitad demonio a dormir sobre una rama de árbol.

 _~Todo_ _Cambia~_

—Date prisa. -gruñó molesto el ambarino mientras subía a la rama de un árbol.

Esa mañana ella había sido la última en despertar y el chico de cabellos plateados no lo aceptó ya que al instante que la miró abrir los ojos comenzó a vociferar reclamos hacia su persona cosa que ella no le permitió dejando en claro quién era el alfa de ese grupo mandándolo cara contra la dura tierra.

—Vamos chicos Inuyasha nos alcanzará más tarde.-aseguró Kagome mirándolo apenas un segundo.

Todos miraron el cráter en la tierra donde se encontraba su amigo y comenzaron su caminata en busca del último fragmento de la perla.

Había pasado una hora e Inuyasha apenas les había alcanzado, no dijo nada sólo se posicionó al lado de la azabache y caminó en silencio. Así paso un largo rato hasta que una explosión a unos metros delante de ellos los alertó caminando más a prisa hasta ahí.

Esa tarde ellos pelearon en compañía de Sesshomaru. También pudo observarse como la sacerdotisa y el platinado peleaban en perfecta sincronía sin poder creerlo.

Regresaron a la aldea pero al llegar las discusiones entre la joven futurista e Inuyasha era más que infantiles.

— ¡Dije que no irías! -aseveró para después cruzarse de brazos creyéndose victorioso.

— ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! —contraataco con enojo. Aunque minutos después la sonrisa de la chica se volvió macabra aquello hizo que el mitad demonio temblara—. ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Me voy a mi época! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! -así Kagome salió corriendo con dirección al pozo, aunque eso fuera difícil gracias a la enorme mochila amarilla le impidiera ir más a prisa.

Pudo ver el pozo al frente y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó siendo envuelta por una luz rojiza en lugar de una violeta.

— Que extraño el pozo no funcionó. -comenzó a subir por la pared del pozo cuando divisó una mano que tomó sin dudarlo.

Al salir le extraño lo que vio esa no era su época y mucho menos la antigua. Pudo ver muy poco de aquel que la ayudó a salir ya que era de noche y no había mucha luz. Sus ojos llamaron su atención eran dorados solo conocía a dos personas que los tenían de ese color Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Algo muy extraño acababa de suceder.

—Oye niña ¿Que hacías dentro de ese pozo? -habló aquella persona que la ayudó a salir.

— Intentaba ir a mi casa. -explicó ella mientras se sacudía su falda verde.

— ¿Dónde está tu casa? -preguntó aquella figura extraña.

—En Tokio.

— ¿Dónde queda eso? -preguntó confundido.

— Es muy lejos de aquí. -con eso la curiosidad de aquel individuo fue calmada— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Sesshomaru. -contestó con simpleza mientras se aproximaba a ella dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro.

— Mucho gusto Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome. -le sonrió ahora no le temía a aquel pequeño.

— ¿Qué eres? -su pregunta extrañó a la azabache.

— Soy una humana con poderes espirituales.-explicó.

— ¿No me vas a dañar? -se sentó al lado de ella con algo de temor.

— ¿Por qué te haría daño?-inquirió sin entender de donde había sacado esa idea.

— Eres humana, eso hacen los humanos con los de mi especie. —ella lo abrazó—. Los humanos mataron a mi familia y a mi padre.

— ¿Tu padre ha muerto? -y fue ahí donde ella comprendió todo estaba en el pasado.

— Él nos cambió por una humana y nos ha dejado abandonados, para mí ha muerto.-su voz era dura y amarga

— ¿Puedo hablar con él? –preguntó con cuidado.

Sesshomaru la miro con extrañeza. — ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él?

— Quizá yo puedo convencerlo de hacer un error. -expuso la morena convenciendo al pequeño yōkai.

Esa noche Kagome viajo en brazos de un joven Sesshomaru camino a conocer al padre del mitad demonio que le robó el corazón en un futuro. Al llegar, por reglas de la realeza, no pudieron hablar con Inu No Taisho así que la joven durmió en la habitación del príncipe.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru llevó a la sacerdotisa ante su padre cosa que extrañó mucho al mayor.

— Buenos días Lord Inu No Taisho. –expresó la chica inclinándose un poco, en señal de respeto.

— Buenos días Sacerdotisa.

— He venido a hablar con usted de algo muy serio. –habló Kagome esperando su autorización para sentarse.

Inu No le ordenó a Sesshomaru dejarlo a solas con la extraña mujer humana.

— Bien, habla ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decir? –interrogó con interés el lord.

— Yo vengo del futuro no sé cuantos años he viajado lo que sí puedo decirle es que tiene que traer a Izayoi con usted antes de que nazca su hijo o usted morirá. –advirtió con premura.

El platinado mayor la miró con algo de burla al principio pero al escuchar el nombre de la princesa que estaba esperando a su hijo estaba en peligro, su expresión cambio a una seriedad total...

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tú? -indagó entrecerrando los ojos buscando alguna señal de mentira.

— Por qué si no lo hace ambos morirán y su hijo quedará sin padres.-aseguró, sin dudar.

— Está bien te creeré.-aceptó.

Ella sonrió

—Tengo que traer a Izayoi aquí cuanto antes.-su voz inspiraba respeto.

— Espero que Sesshomaru e Irasue puedan entenderme. -Dicho esto se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta haciendo un ademán para que saliera del enorme despacho junto con él.

Caminó seguido de la joven sacerdotisa por largos pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta con una luna menguando en el centro. El demonio la abrió indicándole así que entrara primero cuando lo hizo cerró la puerta.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres Inu No? Vienes a decirme que ahora está chiquilla humana es tu nuevo amor. -habló con burla para escudriñar a la chica que vestía de manera indecente.

— Esta vez estás equivocada Irasue, ella viene del futuro. -al decir esto la yōkai que yacía sobre la enorme cama se levantó mirando hacia el frente.

— Así que vienes del futuro.-mencionó sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella afirmó.

—. Dime algo que me convenza.-tentó arqueando una ceja.

— Usted es una poderosa yokai y en el futuro donde vengo, vive en un castillo en el cielo llamado el castillo de la luna el cual perteneció a su familia años atrás.- dijo sin titubeo alguno.

— Valla, te creeré. -soltó sin más la demonio mientras se ponía de pie hasta llegar al Lord.

Ese día Kagome ayudó al viejo demonio a terminar de arreglar una habitación para la princesa Izayoi. A la hora de la cena ella recibió un lugar en la gran mesa justo al lado derecho del príncipe primogénito, sorprendiendo a todos en el enorme castillo.

Esa noche la joven durmió en una habitación que le fue asignada en el ala norte donde solo se aloja la realeza, tanto lujo en aquella época la hacía sentir un poco incomoda.

 _~Todo_ _Cambia~_

La princesa de cabellos negros ahora vivía bajo el techo del castillo junto al majestuoso demonio y su familia. Ahora tanto la yokai como ella se llevaban de maravilla estaban esperando con mucho entusiasmo el nacimiento del segundo hijo del general perro estaban a tan solo un par de días para el acontecimiento.

La azabache por su parte entrenaba sus poderes de espirituales con Midoriko, resultó que pudo convencer a la gran sacerdotisa de no crear la perla que destruiría muchas vidas después de su materialización así que la bella mujer decidió dejar de lado la creación de dicha joya para entrenar a la que sería su sucesora en el futuro.

El momento había llegado, nacería el medio demonio, la primera en postularse a ayudar fue Irasue Kagome también estaba ahí ayudando mientras que los hombres esperaban detrás de la puerta hechos un manojo de nervios. Después de horas exhaustas por fin el llanto se hizo presente dejando ver a un pequeño varón al entregarlo a su madre ella lo arropó con una manta y después la chica del futuro salió a dar autorización al demonio mayor para que pasara.

Esa noche tenía que regresar cuanto antes a su época, ya había cambiado el destino de todos, Inu No Taisho no había muerto al nacer Inuyasha, Izayoi estaba segura dentro del castillo, Sesshomaru e Irasue no odiarían a los humanos, ahora todo estaba arreglado ¿ya no hacía falta su presencia allí, o sí? Esa tarde se había despedido a su manera de todos y cada uno de sus amigos sin levantar sospechas de que se fugaría del reino del oeste.

Al llegar al pozo se decepcionó al ver que aun no podría regresar a casa así que caminó hasta el árbol sagrado para tocarlo y al hacerlo pudo escuchar a su familia: Su hermano, abuelo y madre, eso de alguna manera la había alegrado dándole fuerzas a continuar y esperar a que el pozo la llamara de regreso a su hogar.

— Los extraño. -habló aún sin quitar su mano del grueso tronco.

Regresó al castillo esa noche, nadie se había dado cuenta de su huida así que todo estaba perfecto.

 _~Todo_ _Cambia~_

— Vamos Inuyasha deja a Kagome ella no puede estar cuidándote todo el tiempo también tiene deberes. -explicó la pelinegra a su pequeño hijo que no paraba de llorar.

El reino del Oeste había celebrado la llegada del segundo príncipe y ahora al cumplir su primer mes Kagome le había regalado una sonaja hecha por ella misma, él pequeño la recibió gustoso pero después de eso ella se había despedido de todos, esta vez sí después de avisar a todos pero a Inu No Taisho no le pareció que fuera sola así que mandó a Sesshomaru con ella cosa que al ojimiel no le agrado.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas aquí? -inquirió con extrañez.

— No puedo Sesshomaru, tengo que regresar a casa y ver a mi familia. –respondió con un deje de añoranza.

— ¿Nosotros no somos tu familia? -preguntó con algo de tristeza.

— Lo son pero entiende que quiero ver a mi mamá a mi hermano y a mi abuelo. -la chica sonrió con algo de melancolía.

El ambarino ya no dijo nada y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta divisar el pozo, al estar ella en el borde de madera que lo protegía pero antes de dejarse caer una mano con líneas magentas le impidieron su cometido.

— Espera. —Carraspeo—. Prométeme que no me olvidarás.

— Lo prometo. –le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que se extendió su rostro.

— Es una promesa entonces.

— Búscame en el futuro. - dijo ella para saltar a darle un abrazo y después regresar a su época.

— Espérame Kagome. –pidió al viento al ver que el destello rosa desaparecía de aquel pozo.

 _~Todo_ _Cambia~_

— Estoy en casa. –habló para sí misma al ver el techo sobre su cabeza a unos metros.

Salió del enorme agujero estaba feliz de regresar y ver de nuevo la cara de su familia. Sin poder evitarlo corrió hasta la puerta corrediza y después a la cocina para abrazar a su madre.

— ¡Kagome! –llamó su progenitora también le abrazó y al instante su familia estaba allí haciendo un sándwich de cuerpos.

— ¿Yo también puedo unirme? -habló una voz profunda a su espalda haciendo sobresaltar a la azabache mientras el abrazo se deshacía.

— ¡Papá! -Ella corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos, en su hogar su padre aún estaba con vida.

Esa tarde le platicó con su familia sobre sus aventuras en el pasado así recibiendo felicitaciones de sus padres. Una semana había pasado y aun no lograba averiguar si los demonios de cabellera plateada y mirada dorada estaban con vida, buscaba en los libros de historia entonces se le hizo curioso ver que su nombre aparecía en ellos.

Esa tarde regresaba a su casa, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda al bajar la mirada y ver las manos de su captor vio esas marcas magentas que caracterizaban a aquel antiguo demonio sonriendo de sobre manera.

— Sesshomaru. -susurro ella mientras se recargaba en el cuerpo masculino.

— Te extrañé tanto Kagome. –confeso en su oído causándole escalofríos a la chica bajo su cuerpo.

— Te amo Sesshomaru. -declaró ella dándose vuelta para besarlo siendo aceptada por él.

— Te amo Kagome. -habló entre el beso.

Desde ese día vivió al lado de aquel gran demonio y que gracias a ella varias vidas habían sido salvadas.

Fin

Espero que les haya agradado y dejen un comentario y su estrellita :3

Sayonara RT.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Saipu27Taisho!


End file.
